dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mada
Mada is an Asura who is part of the Arishadvargas which makes him one of the six scourges of the Hindu faction. Like most of the Arishadvargas he is something known as a Naturally forming Longinus or a God Eater. Mada is currently the partner of Lotte Wongsawat and working with the Slash Dog team by extension. Appearance Personality While depower Mada acts much like a spoiled puppy. Mada will constantly bark at people when he's bored and wants to play or bite their clothes to pull them away. When Lotte plays too much of his games Mada will usually eat them then run away so Lotte will chase him. Mada doesn't see this as wrong and thinks of it as a game he can play with his best friend. Whenever he sees Lotte sad he'll always curl up around him and try to cheer him up. Despite having no memories like he does in his Divine Eater form he still feels an empathetic connection with Lotte and will try to make him feel better if he ever sees him in a bad mood. While in his Divine Eater form his personality changes drastically in many areas. Mada in the past was known as a battle hungry beast that would challenge anyone from a God to a Human and then attempt to devour them. Despite being a beast known for mindless devouring everything in his path, Mada is capable of planning ahead. However his plans tend to focus on fixing the problem at hand. Because of his lack of foresight he was defeated and damaged heavily. As the Arishadvarga of Pride this reflects in his personality as he battles. Mada will tend to look down on an opponent and mock them generally saying they can't compare to him the Divine Eater. His great sense of pride also makes him easier to provoke as an insult to his honor will slowly get him more and more rage filled during the fight. However, despite all of this he still has a connection with Lotte. He will show a softer side to Lotte and refer to him as a friend. Mada will become blinded with rage if Lotte were to ever be harmed or anyone his dear friend cares for. History Pre-Defeat Post Defeat Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Despite not being revealed yet it is known that Mada at full power has enough strength to slay gods. His power has caught the eye of Shiva causing him to label Mada as "The one he wants to fight the most". Stomach World: Mada is able to devour people and send them into a pocket dimension. Lotte has decorated this stomach world of Mada with furniture and turning it into his personal play room. Space Eating: Mada is able to consume space just by bitting the air around himself. He can also create vacuums if he decides to when he consumes space which forcibly drag anything around towards them. When used at its full power anything that comes into contact with the area that Mada has eaten will have whichever part of their body or weapon eaten. Mada has labeled these small areas, that will eat almost anything that comes into contact with them, Hungry Spaces Vacuum Stomach: Upon opening his mouth Mada is able to create a strong force that will pull anything that can't resist the suction into his mouth to be devoured. This has been able to suck in things that have been chained down with magical chains or even a God. Mada generally uses this ability nowadays to eat enormous amounts of food in a short period of time. Trivia * Mada's depowered form is based off Daemon of The Right Leg while his Divine Eater form is based off Watcher from Fate/Strange Fake. * Depowered Mada seems to have taken a liking to Natsume and will sometimes respond to her commands instead of Lotte which has caused Lotte to get annoyed with Mada. * Mada dislikes sour foods and if offered them he will play dead until the food is no longer in his line of sight. However when offered sour food while he is in his true form form he will knock it away with his tail. * Mada is ranked third out of all the Arishadvarga. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:God Eater Category:Arishadvargas Category:Asura Category:Grigori Category:Fanon Mythological Figures